


This Century's Love (Didn't Last)

by ShrinesReftomp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: And also based on a rp, Caleb is a father figure to Willie, Caleb is sad, Drinking, Family Feels, Fuego exists btw, Ghost Alcohol lolzor, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Ray is dead lol, Willie is frustrated, i don't know how to use tags, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinesReftomp/pseuds/ShrinesReftomp
Summary: Things had been falling apart around Caleb, and he decides to suffer in silence... well, apart from the broken glass and the abundance of noise going on in his room.
Relationships: (past) Caleb Covington/Ray Molina, Caleb Covington/Ray Molina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	This Century's Love (Didn't Last)

Checking on Caleb wasn’t something Willie had to think too much before doing. The magician constantly insisted he would be fine, and that he was in no need of support, leading after with a fake smile and the mysterious gloss over his eyes that could only indicate the absolute opposite. But usually it wasn’t much of a cause for concern, all he could do was leave it, and come back another day, with as much love as he could possibly muster to let his dad know he was here. 

Willie’s footsteps echoed in the hallway,his pace steady, and gaze set on the cold tiles that made up the floor he was so used to. That was all until he bumped into a familiar face. The blonde immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry, William, sir.” Fuego said, looking unusually distressed. 

“What is it? What happened?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked past Fuego to see if there was anything in view. 

“It’s Sir Covingt--” 

Crash!

The dancer flinched. 

“We’ve tried everything we could, respectfully of course, and we can’t get through to him.” Willie realized, nodding, and now speeding up his pace. It had only been a day or two since…. of course he shouldn’t have left him alone for so long. 

“I’ll take it from here, thank you for calling me.” he stated, only taking note of Fuego nodding before he placed his hand on the door knob, locked of course. So realizing it was an option, he poofed inside.

Instantly, the disheveled man in front of him took a swig from his second bottle of liquor, setting it down with some force on his bedside table. The blankets were torn from the bed, there was glass on the floor, which Willie rapidly identified as the first. They were ghosts, so normal liquor didn’t work on them. Caleb had magicked up a substance of the sort decades ago, but swore not to drink any of it. Clearly, this was bad. He didn't know what to think, or say or feel. He felt bad for him, of course, but this? This was too much. 

“Dad you need to st--” He took a step forward. But of course, he was cut off.

“And why the fuck are you here? To tell me everything’s gonna be alright? If so, don’t bother.” There was bite in Caleb’s words, bitterness, but not towards him directly. There was another swig of the bottle.

Willie only sighed. “Caleb, please, we can work this out together, we can talk but you can’t keep destroying everything around you because of it.” He said, stepping aside as to not trip on the blanket right at his feet.

Caleb only snarled, drunkenly “Don’t tell me what to do.” He had picked back up the bottle and was drinking it down at an alarmingly fast rate. And to his surprise, the very next second it was ripped away from his hands. 

“Give it back.”

“No.” Willie said firmly, a deep frown plastered on his face “Do you think Ray would approve of how you’re acting right now?”

Caleb’s expression changed,and his eyebrows furrowed. “I advise you not to go down that lane of conversation right now.” 

“Dad, please just listen--” Willie pleaded, his eyes now glossy with pure sadness and frustration

“Nothing you can say will fix this.” Caleb challenged.

“Let me try. Ray--” he began again.

“Don’t.” The magician interrupted once more.

“Ray wouldn’t want you behaving like this over him.” Willie said in a firmer tone.

“Ray is gone!” Caleb shouted,slamming his fist on his bedside table

“Just LISTEN!.. dammit.” Willie nearly yelled, and Caleb retreated almost immediately as he witnessed the tears streaking down his face, his eyes softening, or as least as much as they could in the oblivious state he was in.

“I know he’s gone! But he told me to take care of you.” There was a pause where Willie’s voice broke for a moment. “And-- I can’t do that if you don’t let me in!”

“Listen, I’m hurting too. He was my dad, and I loved him so much for all he did for me, for everyone, for you. But do you think he’s going to rest in peace knowing this is how you deal with it?”

And to his surprise, Caleb broke down sobbing. Not loud sobs, quiet ones, hesitant, full of pure grief.

Willie didn’t know what else to do, without thinking, he ran over to his dad, enveloping him in a tight hug, to which Caleb returned easily. And the two didn't say anything for a while, just held each other so Caleb could calm down. The situation wasn’t easy for anyone, it had been so sudden, and Caleb seemed so strong. Willie should’ve known it was a delusion. Should’ve been there more. Not that he wasn't taking the same measures in isolating himself from talking about the situation, but he wasn't quite as destructive as he knew Caleb to be. But right now, he just wanted him to be okay. 

“If you end up trying to leave me for good, I'll go straight back to hell and I'm dragging you with me.” Caleb murmured, his voice tired and croaky, like sand beneath shoes, but a hint of humor in his tone.

“I’m not going anywhere, dad.”


End file.
